Mΐ Øx¡gēחΦ
by weriita
Summary: Un sentimiento mutuo escondido que los une y los separa, una fiesta de disfraces muy divertida ¿en verdad importa el que diran? pero... ¿si no recuerdo como llegue a mi casa? -sasusaku-


-narración del momento-

-_dialogo por teléfono_

-dialogo

_-pensamientos_

Para mi desgracia los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero la historia si =D y espero de todo corazón que les guste la historia, ¡¡aquí el primer capítulo!! =)

**Cap. 1.-Amnecia**

**By:Weriita**

Lo veía de forma de un dios, es que en verdad no podía haber ser más perfecto que él, su físico estupendamente innegable, sus ojos negro como el cielo y profundos como el infinito, su boca simplemente deseable, tez tan blanca que la misma luna le tendría envidia y ese cabello rebelde negro con destellos azulados que le entornaba su rostro de ángel, sin mencionar el físico de su cuerpo... era simplemente el ser más perfecto que había conocido en toda mi vida, cuyo nombre no podría ser otro más que Sasuke.

Lamentablemente él no sabía nada de mi existencia, en todos los años que lo conocía habían cruzado palabra unas cuantas veces a pesar de ser vecinos. ¿Y saben lo más curioso? que su mejor amigo Naruto era novio de mi mejor amiga Hinata y aun así se le hacía tan patético tener que pedirle favores a mi amiga tan solo para saber cómo se encontraba.

Y no es que yo no sobresaliera de las demás chicas, sino que al contrario. Tengo ojos color jade, un color hermoso a mi parecer, mi piel es blanca solo que la mía esta algo bronceada y tengo el pelo largo de un color muy vistoso... rosa, simplemente es que aun no sé cómo llamar su atención adecuadamente, es decir, mi cuerpo es esbelto, no soy tan alta pero mis proporciones no son para nada malas.

Ahora me encuentro con nauseas y un dolor de cabeza enorme, son las 3 de la tarde aproximadamente y me siento un desastre recuerdo pocas cosas de lo que sucedió ayer y no es que me importe mucho… bueno la verdad si y la razón de que este preocupada por no recordar nada es porque estaba en su casa cuando perdí la cordura. Lo que más o menos recuerdo yo es que...

Ayer Sasuke ofreció una fiesta de disfraces en su casa, gracias a mi amiga fui invitada, estaba tan nerviosa que no se me ocurría para nada de que disfrazarme, Hinata iría de hada a lo que a mí se me hiso que era algo infantil, pero bueno ¿que hacer? así era ella, sus ojos color perla harían que su personaje tomara mas misterio y ese corto pelo color azulado le daría el toque final a su disfraz.

Al final de una larga tarde de ver que era lo que podría agradarle más opte por un disfraz de gatita, jiji estaba muy confiada en que mínimo me soltaría un cumplido ¡pero no fue así! verán mi disfraz consistió en un short negro algo abombado y una blusa tipo corsé para que se me marcara mas mi cintura dejando ver algo de escote claro está, traía tacones negros y hasta me puse unas orejas de gatita color rosa sin olvidar la correa que improvise fácilmente con una gargantilla negra con adornos plateados, me veía simplemente sexy... o eso pensaba yo.

------------------------- flash back ----------------------------

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Hinata llego a mi casa con su novio Naruto que iba disfrazado de pirata, y que sorpresa me lleve cuando me di cuenta que le quedaba bastante bien, con su cabello rubio alborotado y esos ojos azul profundo sin olvidar su típica sonrisa gatuna, simplemente protagonizaba muy bien el papel.

-¡wau! Sakura-chan que bien te ves -soltó Naruto, con una nota de sorpresa que no me agrado en lo más mínimo- de aseguro que robaras la atención de muchos chicos

-solo espero robarle la atención a uno en especifico -susurre-

-bueno será mejor que vallamos, quedamos con Sasuke de ayudarle para los últimos detalles -mirándome con una cara llena de complicidad-

-cierto cierto jjajajaja que bueno que Sakura-chan vive a un lado -exclamo Naruto en su típico tono alegre mientras se alejaba hacia la casa del susodicho-

Llegamos después de unos cuantos pasos, a decir verdad yo estaba muy animada esperando un comentario en especial, no esperamos mucho ya que al tocar el timbre el no tardo en aparecer, me deslumbre ante la visión que tenia frente a mí. Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga con los primeros tres botones desabrochados. A decir verdad no tenía ropa de otro mundo pero aun así me robaba la respiración con tan solo verlo.

-ahí dobe ¿porque no te disfrazaste? -Naruto no pudo ocultar su nota de decepción en su voz-

-en primera porque esta estúpida idea fue tuya -atino a contestar algo enfadado- ya hice suficiente con prestarte mi casa

-está bien está bien, pero no pongas esa cara de amargado -la voz de Naruto ya se había compuesto en absoluto-

-hum, pues valla hora de llegar, supongo que me ayudaran a terminar -respondió con notorio sarcasmo-

-lo siento Sasuke -Hinata se hiso notar con su voz tímida e inteligible- pero antes debíamos de pasar por mi amiga Sakura ¿la recuerdas?

Solamente podía pensar en cómo había sido Hinata capaz de hacerme eso, no era la forma en la que me quería hacer notoria ese día, es decir, ahora en vez de verme con ojos de sorpresa me miraba con un fastidio realmente grande. Y después de unos momentos de silencio contesto.

-olvídenlo, con ustedes no se puede -nos dio la espalda mientras caminaba decidido al interior de la casa-

Desilusión, tristeza y pura decepción recorriendo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme, ni una sonrisa ni un cumplido, sí que me sentía devastada, los invitados se hicieron notar después de unos pocos minutos, la fiesta era un éxito, con luces de neón por toda la planta baja, música fuerte y bebida gratis ¿que más se podía pedir? cierto, la atención de cierto chico.

-valla sakura que bien te ves hoy -me saco de mis pensamientos un joven vaquero-

-hola Sai -conteste sin ánimos-

-ahí feita esas no son las palabras para recibirme ¿que te parece si bailamos? -me pregunto simplemente-

Yo solamente asentí, estaba en otro mundo cuando me hiso la pregunta así que me deje guiar por él, llegamos hasta la sala que era donde se encontraban bailando más personas, el me tomo de la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo logrando que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, lo que me trajo de vuelta a la fiesta y a lo que me encontraba haciendo.

-sabes creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas de bailar Sai -sonreí muy forzadamente-

-vamos Sakurita no me digas que te intimido la mirada de ese chico -me pregunto con un timbre burlón en su voz, por lo que dirigí mi mirada a donde él estaba viendo-

-_Sasuke..._ -logre articular suavemente, pero en que estaba pensando, lo más seguro es que Sai se refería a otra persona, pero no pude evitar pensar en el al verlo-

-ey sigues ahí.... Sakura... -me llamaba Sai mientras movía una mano enfrente de mi cara-

-lo siento Sai, es solo que estoy un poco cansada -le sonreí sin ánimos-

-mm... de acuerdo pues, será mejor que te sientes un rato -me miro algo travieso- vamos te acompaño.

-je, te sigo -esquivábamos a los bailarines mientras tristemente nos alejábamos de el-

-y enserio sakura no era broma, en verdad te ves muy linda el día de hoy - atino a decirme mientras nos sentábamos en un sillón muy cerca para mi gusto-

-gracias -fue lo único que logre decir antes de perderme en mi mente donde me imaginaba un mundo donde era correspondida por ese Sasuke que tanto idolatraba-

-*-*-*-en otra parte de la fiesta-*-*-*-

-¡Sasuke! ¡Pero qué bien te ves! -chillo una pelirroja vestida de enfermera mientras se le abalanzaba para abrazarlo-

-basta Karin, ¿que acaso no te puedes controlar? -contesto malhumorado-

-cuando estas tu cerca ¡no! jijijiji -rio mientras hacía más corta la distancia-

-hum –ni siquiera la volteo a ver y puso cara de fastidio-

-vamos Sasuke... es tu fiesta anímate -le grito la pelirroja- y se como, bailemos.

-m... esa es una buena idea -formo esa sonrisa torcida mientras jalaba a Karin hacia la sala-

-ahí Sasuke -le sonrió de una forma bastante sugerente mientras se ponían enfrente de un sillón en específico-

Algo me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos y es que cuando estaba en el clímax de mi fantasía donde por fin Sasuke me besaba, vi como Karin se le pegaba como si pensara que en cualquier momento el saldría corriendo pero la expresión de Sasuke demostraba todo lo contrario, una sonrisa bien definida marcaba su rostro de modelo, eso realmente me enfermo, era lo que menos me esperaba esa noche.

- Sai –pronuncie su nombre débilmente y lo mire algo aturdida-

- ¿pasa algo malo feita? –Pregunto al ver el rostro de la pelirosa- ¿te sientes bien?

-em... si no te preocupes es solo que me ha dado algo de sed –respondió mejorando su cara para despistar su enojo y desilusión-

-ahí ¿eso era todo? Ya me habías asustado Sakura –le sonrió- ahora regreso con tu bebida.

-_¿Por qué bailan tan juntos? ¿Qué se cree viéndolo de esa forma? ¿Qué diablos le está diciendo Sasuke a esa tipa? ¡Y en el oído! Grrr ¡no quiero ver más esto!_ –tome un respiro y cuando estaba decidida pararme para alejarme de ahí regreso Sai y me entrego un vaso con un aspecto bastante apetitoso para mí en esos momentos.

-espero y sea de tu agrado feita-me sonrió y vio como me lo intentaba tomar de un solo trago todo- lento Sakura lento –me dijo con la mirada todavía sorprendida al ver el vaso vacío-

-¡quiero más! –le dije algo impulsivamente no sabía que me pasaba pero no podía controlar mi sed y con la mescla del enojo que traía no me ayudaba en nada- por favoooor –lo mire haciendo un puchero-

-está bien sakura pero por favor siéntate –tomo mi vaso y se perdió entre la gente-

Me quede unos momentos sentada en donde me había indicado Sai, pero me estaba aburriendo mucho así que me pare a caminar por la fiesta, deambule evitando la escena entre Sasuke y esa pelirroja hasta que un ligero mareo se iba adueñando de mi mente y todo me daba risa.

-----------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------

No supe mas de mi, hasta hoy que eh despertado con este gran dolor de cabeza y mi trauma emocional por no saber que fue exactamente lo que hice, aunque eso no me quita lo triste _me veía totalmente bien y fui de lo mas coqueta posible, sería un milagro si él no noto mis insinuaciones hacia él._

El ruido del teléfono me saco de mi pensamiento, gemí por el horrible dolor de cabeza intensificado por el ruido, al parecer esta no era mi semana. Me levante perezosamente de la cama y arrastre mis pies hasta el teléfono, quería que ese maldito sonido acabara.

-hola –apenas pude pronunciar-

_-__¡¡Sakura!! Valla fiesta la de anoche ¿Qué tal te encuentras?_–Era la inconfundible voz gritona de Naruto-

-con un dolor de cabeza terrible –no me importa mucho lo que piense, además el estuvo ayer ¿para qué mentirle?-

-_me lo imagino jajaja ¡fuiste el alma de la fiesta!_ –Soltó entre risas-

-¿a qué te refieres con…?-pero no pude acabar de preguntarle porque un fuerte ruido apareció de su lado de la línea-

-_Sa..sakura_ –sonó la voz tímida de Hinata- _¿estas... bien?_

-¡claro que sí! –No podía preocuparla, era muy sensible- no te preocupes.

-_uff ¡que bueno!_ –respondió con un suspiro y una voz que se oía realmente aliviada- _después de que te fuiste de la fiesta me quede muy preocupada, pero Naruto me dijo que no te pasaría nada _-sí que me hacía gracia ver a Hinata tan platicadora por sus nervios- _y me tranquilice mas cuando me dijo que Sasuke te había ido a llevar… tan siquiera no te fuiste sola y mas por la hora que era ¡Dios eso si que fue una fiesta! Ahora que se que estas bien me quito un peso de encima, mira que ponerte en ese estado sabiendo que tu mama no está en la ciudad…_

-_¿no regrese sola? ¿En mi estado? ¿A esas horas? De qué diablos está hablando… un momento ¡¿Sasuke me trajo?! No recuerdo nada de eso… _–apenas reaccione solté un grito interrumpiéndola- ¡Hinata espera! –Era demasiada información para mí y mi dolor de cabeza- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –pregunte totalmente alterada-

----Continuara----


End file.
